In Memory of Fred Weasley: Obituary and How We Met
by Bubbly-Weasley-Girl2
Summary: I still can't believe Fred is Dead D'X  this is his Daily Prophet obituary and the story of how I met that fabulous redhead and his twin brother. R.I.P. Fred Weasley, Always Missed and NEVER forgotten. rated T just to be safe


Fred Weasley: Born April 1, 1978, Died May 2, 1998

As sad and heartbreaking as it is, it's the Prophet's job to tell the world the fact as long as there is no insane Minister of Magic telling us what to write. Fred Weasley sadly did not make it out of the Battle of Hogwarts alive. Twin brother to George Weasley, the two infamous pranksters wreaked havoc all over the place during their days at Hogwarts. In the middle of their seventh year however, the twins wrapped up their school careers with a bang(literally) by setting off an amazing display of fireworks as they flew out on brooms into the real world. They started their own joke shop in Diagon Alley, selling amazing products of their own invention the shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, had everything going for it when one of its beloved owners died. The surviving twin, George, has understandable been taking the loss of his twin brother extremely hard. Our thoughts and prayers go out to him and his entire family. As of now, whether or not George will continue to run their store without his brother or not is unclear. As surprising as it may be to some people, I am not some gloomy old witch that writes the obituaries for the Daily Prophet, but I'm a 20-year-old witch that happened to be one of the twins' best friends. Therefore, I am extremely heartbroken by Fred's death and would like to say a few words of my own:

I remember the first day I met Fred and George Weasley like it was yesterday, on Platform 9 ¾ for our first day of our first year at Hogwarts. Being a muggle-born witch from America, being alone in a strange country in an even stranger world by myself at such a young age was scary for me. I stood off to the side, unsure of what to do when I saw them walking toward me with no hesitation. They came right up to me, and one introduced himself as Fred and his brother as George. They showed me where to put my luggage and invited me to sit with them in their compartment. They kept cracking jokes for the entire train ride to Hogwarts and before I knew it I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe, and I instantly felt right at home with these two.

Once we reached Hogwarts and the Sorting Ceremony had begun, when my name was called I placed the hat on my head, shaking where I was. After much consideration, I heard the hat shout "GRYFFINDOR!", and I went to sit at beside a redheaded boy whom the twins said was their elder brother Percy. I anxiously waited as the number of first years waiting to be Sorted dwindled, until it was the twins' turn. I had my fingers crossed under the table, even though it wasn't necessary. The hat had barely even touched both their heads when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Delighted, I applauded with the rest of the Gryffindors as my new friends sat down beside me.

As our time at Hogwarts went on, you would never see Fred and George Weasley without me with them the entire time, they referred to me as their "third twin". I had never been happier. Throughout the years we were there, the two brothers began to develop new joke products; Skiving Snackboxes, Canary Creams, Extendable Ears, anything and everything you could think of, the twins had it. I would help them test their products to make sure they were safe for others to use, and I must say we had so many laughs together, one of my fondest memories was when Fred sampled a Canary Cream, and the feathers wouldn't molt off him for a week!

I had always been close with the twins and their family ever since that first day, but Fred was the one I was closest to. He always knew what to say to make me laugh until I cried, no matter what mood I was in. He always had this special energy and light about him, any room he walked into, the mood instantly brightened. Whenever Fred was around, not even dementors could suck the happiness out of me.

While Fred and I were never romantically involved, the feelings were there from time to time. For my 14th birthday he gave me a sparkly black stone on a necklace chain, which I have worn every day since then, and now I know I will never take it off.

Fred Weasley was, is, and will always be, one of the best, most wonderful people I will ever know. Fred, you've always seemed to know what I was thinking or feeling, but I want to say this out loud and on paper to make sure you know, wherever you are: When you died, Fred, I could FEEL it, even though I didn't witness it. The feeling I got was unexplainable, it was like someone had taken a blunt metal object and shoved it through my chest and stomach. I felt it then, I can still feel it now. Fred, wherever you are, I just wanted you to know that, like George, when you left you left me feeling incomplete. I miss you Fred, I will never forget you or any of the laughs and memories we shared. I hope it's nice where you are, we'll all meet again someday.

And one last note to close things off, I got wind of who was responsible for Fred's death, and all I have to say is: F*ck you, Rookwood. F*ck you.

_**R.I.P. Fred Weasley, Joker, Twin, Son, Brother, And The Best Friend In The World 3**_

_*Seriously, J.K. Rowling, why did you have to kill Fred of all people? Should've killed Percy, no one liked him anyway._

**R&R, guys, hope you liked it **


End file.
